Hanabi
by Freyris
Summary: The whole gang decides to celebrate New Year in the Fireworks Festival. A whole night to enjoy before the year ends but even before the year really ends lots of things will happen.[Alternate ending of Christmas with you]Pls. R&R [AxC, KxC,DxM, YxS & more]


**Hanabi**

**Freyris

* * *

**

**A/n: hmm...after a lot of thinking and decision making. I've finally came up with uh... an epilogue of 'Christmas With you' or maybe you could say an alternate ending...whatever you like to call it.**

**Actually, I added a few more characters here, some of them didnt exist or appreared in 'Christmas with you' originally. Also I altered a few things. I'll stick around posting notes along the story so you guys wont get confused or anything. Its the least I could do. Also I noticed I didnt mention they're ages. Some of them i added a year or two from their 'suppose' age from my original fic 'Christmas with you'. Here it is**

**Athan and Nathalli currently 6 years old ; Althea currently 4 years old**

**Kai same as Zala twins (6) ; Aira currently 5 1/2 years old**

**Miaka currently 3 1/2 years old**

**Syho currently 3 years old**

**Shella currently 3 years old**

**Lunei currently 2 1/2 years old**

**Maria curently 7 1/2 years old; lastly Leo currently 5 years old**

**I added a few more kids so that means more trouble and hassle -snickers- As they saying goes... "The more the merrier" right!**

**To my dear reader,_ cottongreentea_, heres Hanabi! Hope you like this!!

* * *

**

Morning light gaped through the crimson colored curtain. A figure tossed and shifted to her side and inhaled a fragrant manly scent. Smiling slightly she snuggled closer and felt warmth heat on her skin.

He felt her snuggle closer towards him so he hugged her tighter whispering something in her ears" Having a good morning huh?" he teased as put a hand on her bare back.

She stiffend for a second or two from his warm touch and relaxed afterwards. She smiled and looked up to him" If i say yes..will you be glad?" she asked

A faint chuckle was heard from him, he brushed his lips onto her and smiled" Of course. I would be extremly happy Cagalli..." He whispered in her ears.

"You're such a tease Athrun..." she giggled."Dont you wanna get out of bed and clean up?" she asked staring at his alluring emerald orbs

"Unfortunately...No" he said to her hotly leaning over to kiss her.

_**BLAHG!!!**_

"Mom! Dad!! " three familair voices were heard from the door as it swung open.

'not again...' Cagalli mentally said pulling the green sheet of blanket covering her bare skin...

**(note: hmm now you guys may have an idea what they were _doing_ the previous night by now...-snickers-)**

"Kids how many times..---" Athrun was cutted off when his son began talking in such inhumane speed with out even breathing. Athrun despite his co-ordinator hearing abilities, didnt even understanding a single bit of word from his son

"what again?"Athrun blinked and asked Athan

"Me and the rest of the team want to go to the fireworks festival!!" he said excitedly(**note: Athan calls his cousins and his_ foster_ cousins _'team'_**)

"Athan...we'll talk about this later...Right now I want you and your sisters to leave our room..."Cagalli ordered beneath the sheets.

"uhh..."Nathalli looked at Athan and dragged by the collar "Lets go dear brother...Thea, lets go" the young bluenette said closing the door"Sorry for busting in the room again mom!" she said

The blonde princess sighed and looked at her husband who was in deep thought.

"Cags, remind me to change our door to one of those swishing one with security locks okay?" Athrun said grinning at her.

She jokingly punched him on the shoulder"No way" She giggled and grabbed the green sheet and wrapped in around her body. Silently leaving Athrun confused.

* * *

"ne, Nathalli-oneechan..did mommy have clothes on the bed?" The little blonde asked innocently 

A slight blush tainted the young bluenette as she tried thinking "uhh...I dunno Thea..."she replied

"hmm...mommy and daddy are imitating the people we see in the tv?" Althea once again asked. She immitated a smacking sound and grinned "something like um..mwaaah!!!" she said "or the _'chuu'_"

Athan and Nathalli were at lost. Since when did their little sister started to think of this kind of things.For goodness sake she was just a mere 4 years old kid who is practically innocent with those things. And here she is asking about that.

"Ah! I found you!!" a voice said happily from behind them

A brown haired girl around 5 or so chirped happily . "Alli-chan!!" She smiled and ran to her cousin"Hey, what are you guys talking about...? "

"uh..about the _'chuu'_ and the 'mwah' Aira" Athan replied looking at his long haired cousin

(**note:Meet Aira Yamato Lacus and Kira's precious daughter)**

"uh_..'chuu'_?..."She looked at them and cocked her head on the side

"never mind..."Nathalli said looking at Althea who was thinking

"Kids, Breakfast is ready.."They heard someone yell across the hallway

"haii!!" they ran out of the room and into the dining hall.

As they entered they saw their other cousins sitting in their respective seats followed by their Uncles and Aunties.

Aira spotted her mother holding some plates and ran off to her."Ah! Mama..Let me help"She said pulling some plates on the kitchen table and carrying it to the dining table...

"Aira..." The pink haired songstress smiled as her daughter ran to the table carrying two plates at each hand, serving it to the people in the table

"Your daughter is so helpful Lacus-san" Luna said watching Aira walk towards her son.

"Here, Shella-chan, Lunei-kun!"She said happily as she served the platter of bacon and egg to her younger cousins

**(note: the kids arent really blood relatives_(except for Kai, Aira, Althea,Athan and Nathalli who really are bloody relatives)_ but they consider each other as cousins )**

"Arigatou Aira-oba chan!!" the two kidded giggling

"Mou!! I told you its not oba-chan!! its Onee-chan!! Im only 5 and a half years old!"She said as she putted her hands on her small waist. Everyone laughed at how the little Lacus reacted.

Soon the everyone was settled in the big long table. Milly was feeding her little angel, Miaka while Dearka was stuffing his mouth with pancakes since Milly ignored his plea to feed him like their daughter. Lacus was talking to her husband Kira while Shiho and Yzak were yelling at each other again, fighting over a piece of bacon.Stellar and Shinn were feeding each other with pancake and Luna and Rey were laughing about something. The kids on the other side were talking about senseless things , monsters, aliens,robots who kidnaps pretty little dolls and such. I could say everyone was in the room except for one particular couple. Yes, Athrun and Cagalli.

"Are?" Stellar looked around and scanned the room. Todays breakfast seemed awfully _quiet_ than their usual ones"Hey, guys...Where's Athrun-san and Cagalli-san"She asked as she forked a slice of pancake and fed it to Shinn with out looking. The pancake hitted Shinns eyes."Stellar?" Shinn murmured feeling some sticky pancake syrup in his eyes

"Your right..Ste"Milly said looking around"Where are those two anyways?"

"Hmm dont tell me they're doin--" Dearka felt something hard hit his head _'ittai!'_

"Doing what?huh Dearka?" the voice said dangerously.

Dearka froze as he heard the voice. He could feel a dangerous aura slowly surrounding him from the back. He did not dare to look behind him and continued to munch on his pancakes.

"Finally..."Kira sighed "Go eat your breakfast sis...Athrun" he said

"Will do..." Athrun said. He pullled a chair and let Cagalli sit and then he sat on the next chair beside her.

"So!" Shiho turned her attention to the couple who just arrive "What happend to the both of you?" She asked in a interrogation tone

"what?" Athrun looked at the brunette and blinked several times

"yeah..."Luna said looking at the suspiciously

"Nothing..." Cagalli said smiling

"yeah..uh.. Cagalli accidentally slept in the bathroom I had trouble waking her up" Athrun lied

Cagalli's brow twitched and gave Athrun a hidden kick beneath the table. _'YOUR DEAD WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE ROOM'_

Athrun noticed Cagalli glaring at him and sweated _'bad move...i guess?' _He sighed and silently ate his pancakes.

"oh..."Lacus looked at them smiling

"Mom!!" Athan called his mother

"What is it?" Cagalli answered back

Athan ran to Cagalli and grinned, the same grin as Athrun usually displays."Can we go to the Fireworks festival tonight?" he asked giddly

"Fireworks Festival?" Cagalli looked at her son who was nodding and thought

"hmm that sound good Athan "Kira said looking at his nephew

"Yeah! Uncle"the little Athrun ver. said happily

"We should go!" Lacus said putting her hand together "Its a good way to celebrate New Year that way..you know for a change?"

"All right...we'll go!"Cagalli smiled at her son

"YES!!" Athan said happily punching his fist in the air

Athrun looked at his sons _happy _expression and smirked " and why are you so happy about it huh Athan?"

"uh...uhmm nothing dad" He replied looking down blushing

"Apparently, Athan has someone he likes. When he found out that _she_ was coming to the festival, he immediately asked you guys...Dad" Nathalli said bluntly before sipping her chocomilk drink

"Hey Nathalli!!" Athan looked at his twin blushing"T-thats not true"

"Its true dear brother..Unfortunately, the girl your crushing on is my best friend Athan...Thats why I know shes going to the festival..."Nathalli said looking at him with a naughty smirk plastered in her once so sweet face." and I'll meet here later "

Athan had his mouth hung out wide in disbelief while everyone in the room started laughing.

* * *

**uhh...up to here for a while guys...:)It sounds kinda rush..forgive me!! Hope you guys liked it! Heres some details about the characters.**

**Athrun and Cagalli**

**Kids: 3 (Athan, Nathalli, Althea) and I didnt change the fact that Cagalli is pregnant. I figured out it would be nice to leave it that way.**

**Kira and Lacus**

**Kids: 2 ( Kai and Aira) Aira is a year younger that Kai. I decided to give Kai a little sister coz I thought it would be nice to display his big brother attitude.**

**Dearka and Mirriallia**

**Kids: 1 (Miaka) Well I didnt change anything her except the age :)**

**Yzak and Shiho**

**Kid: 1 (Syho) Same with dear little Syho I didnt change anything but the age**

**Shinn and Stellar**

**Kids: 1 ( Shella) Only Age was changed**

**Rey and Luna**

**Kids: 1 (Lunei) Age is the only thing I changed**

**hmm should I spoil it?..gah! Wth!? I did write it in the A/n above...**

**Mwu and Murrue**

**Kids: 2 (Maria, Leo) Actually they were never mention in the Christmas with you fic...but its impossible for Mwu and Murrue _NOT_ to have kids right?**

**hmm..thats about it guys! Tell me how did my first chapter go! Reveiews please!!**

**Freyris :)**

**Before I forget...BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR FAVORITE TWINS!! KIRA AND CAGALLI!! -throws confetti around-**


End file.
